El Plan
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Akane y Kirino han hecho un trato en el cual, la primera quiere darle celos a Shindou, el cual tenía un "crush" con Okatsu, para esto se tienen que a hacer pasar por una pareja. Ahora lo que empezo como un trato se ha convertido en amor para Akane, por lo cual esta rompiendo una regla muy importante de El Plan...No enamorarse de Kirino...ShindouxAkanexKirinoxJuana
1. Chapter 1

Disclaemer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go e Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán

** = susurros

() = acciones

Sucede 1 año después de CS

6:00 a.m.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntaba una oji-morada

-Sin duda-contesto un peli-rosa

-¿Y si no funciona?-

-Si va a funcionar tú confía-

-Esta bien confió en ti-

-¿Trato hecho?-extendiendo el brazo

-trato hecho-extendió el brazo empezando ese trato

7:00 a.m.

-Donde se habrá metido-pregunto Shindou

-¿Kirino-sempai?-pregunto Tenma

-Si-

-No se apareció en el entrenamiento-dijo Nishiki

-Creo que eso es más que obvio-dijo Tsurugi

-Que quieres pelear-dijo Nishiki

-Chicos ya separen…-dijo Midori pero Nishiki sin darse cuenta la empujo haciendo que esta casi caiga al suelo, pero antes de eso Tsurugi la agarro haciendo que quedaran frente con frente, nariz con nariz, Midori se sonrojo y a Tsurugi le apareció un bonito color carmín en sus mejillas, según Midori le hacían parecer ¿Tierno?

Tsurugi reacciono y se levanto haciendo que ella despertara de aquel sueño

Aoi quien observaba esa escena decidió hacerle un favor a Midori:

Ayudarle a conquistar al delantero estrella de los Raimon Eleven

9:00 a.m.

-Comienza la primera fase del plan…Darle celos a Shindou-

-que nombre más ingenioso Kirino-san-

-ya sabes que debes llamarme Kirino-chan o Kirino-sama-

-esta bien Kirino-chan-

-Muy bien Akane estas progresando-

-u_uU-

10:30 a.m.

-Takuto-sama (N/A: -.-) Tasuke y yo no lo encontramos

-Gracias Okatsu-san (besándola) (N/A: vomitare)

-Takuto-sama cuando se lo dirá a su equipo

-No lo sé Okatsu-san

-Con esto me dan ganas de entrar en acción-dijo Akane

-¿y por que no ahora?-dijo Kirino

- a las 11:00 a.m.

-esta bien-

10:45 a.m.

-Ya acabo el entrenamiento y Kirino no hay venido-dijo Shindou

-Tampoco Akane-san-hablo una peli-azul

-No será que son novios-dijo pícaramente Tenma

-No lo creo Akane…-Dijo Shindou muy enojado-…Akane…no… no puede ser

-Takuto-sama- hablo la niña mas (N/A: zorris) de la tierra preocupada por la reacción del chico

10:59:50 a.m.

-Ready-

-Ready Go-

11:00 a.m.

-Kirino-sama-dijo apareciendo Akane de repente

-si Akane-chan- dijo Kirino apareciendo de repente y abrazándola

-Oh donde estaba-pregunto Akane haciendo un pucherito muy adorable

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo Kirino

-*eso no era parte del plan*-dijo Akane

-Oh chicos nos estaban viendo todo este tiempo- hablo Kirino "desentendido"

-si-dijo Aoi

-oh bueno Kirino-sama y yo no queríamos decirles pero…

-*"Kirino-sama"*-dijo Kariya

-pero… ¿Que?-dijo Shindou

-queríamos prepararlo para decírselos después -Akane

-¿Que?-

-Akane-chan y yo estamos saliendo-

-¿Que?-exclamaron todos

-Gomen por no habérselos dicho antes-dijo Akane

Shindou sintió que su mundo se hizo añicos la chica que amaba en secreto y su mejor amigo estaban saliendo era como una apuñalada en la espalda.

-No importa-dijo Aoi-mientras nos lo hayan dicho basta…

-Como que no nos dijiste antes- dijo Midori tallándole la cabeza con el puño

-Es que tenia miedo-dijo Akane tomando la mano de Kirino

-Vaya Akane-san me alegro por usted-dijo Aoi-*pero que pasara con Shindou-sempai*

Todos corrieron a interrogarlos

-Vaya Shindou-sempai- parece que esta ¿celoso?- dijo burlonamente Tsurugi

-Cállate-

Shindou decidió alejarse de esa escena

**POV SHINDOU**

Como se supone que me sienta feliz por mi amigo que ahora tiene novia o triste porque su novia es Akane.

¿Por que seré tan estúpido? (N/A: tu no eres el único que se pregunta eso XD)

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me siento así?

¿Por qué me enamore de Akane hace poco si la tengo conmigo desde hace 2 años?

¿Por qué acepte a Okatsu y no Akane?

¿Por qué Kirino?

¿Por qué no otro?

¿Por qué mi mejor amigo?

Idiota…idiota y 1000 veces idiota

**FIN POV SHINDOU**

Camino y camino hasta no darse cuenta en donde estaba

-Shindou-kun-hablo un peli-verde

-…-

-Hola-Saludaron 2 personas una hombre y una mujer

-…-

-Shindou!-grito el hombre

-QUE?...Fey

-En persona-dijo sonriendo

Shindou noto una mujer detrás de Fey

-Y…

-Beta-dijo Fey

-Mi nombre es Beta-

-La de protocolo Omega 2.0-grito exaltado Shindou

-La misma-dijo Beta

-pero Fey ella es una ene…

-No lo pasado pasado-dijo Fey

-Que…

-Hay un dicho que dice un hombre puede cambiar en tres días-Dijo Beta sonriendo

-Y ¿por que la traes?

-Por que (sonrojados) es… mi… no…vi…a-dijo el chico-Y por que no estas con Tenma y los demás-

-Ah es una larga historia-dijo Shindou

-Bien pues vamos-dijo Fey

-Esta bien- dijo Shindou fingiendo una sonrisa

Caminaron hasta llegar con los demás

-Beta! La de protocolo Omega 2.0-exclamaron todos al verla

-Otra vez con lo mismo-dijo Beta

Shindou se aparto del resto y observo la coleta de Kirino ya que el peli-rosado se encontraba recargado sobre una piedra mientras su hombros se movían mucho, se dirigio hacia alla…y…

KIRINO Y AKANE se estaban BESANDO COMO LO OYEN B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E

-Lamento arruinarles su momento tan romántico pero necesito hablar con Kirino-dijo Shindou-A SOLAS-dijo mirando a Akane

-Si, nos vemos Kirino-sama-dijo dándole un dulce beso Akane a su "novio"

-me puedes explicar que es todo eso de "Kirino-sama", "mi amor", "Akane-chan", y hace un momento se estaban besando tu y Akane

-1.- no tengo porque darte explicaciones

2.- Somos novios

3.- a mi me gusta llamarla asi

4.- no se si seas Japones o no, pero se les llama chan a las niñas

5.- y ultima nos amamos y somos NOVIOS, que te quede claro NOVIOS, si N-O-V-I-O-S

-Si pero lo que me sorprende es que de la noche a la mañana sean novios

-Todas las tardes que tardes que te decian que estaba durmiendo o haciendo los deberes es porque estaba con Akane

-No puede ser

-Aun que no lo creas

-NO significa que tu no quieras a Akane no signifique que nadie la ama (N/A: muy bien Kirino)

- No es cierto Kirino tu no amas a Akane, solo la usas para darle celos a Juana (N/A: O.O)

-Yo amo a Akane te cueste aceptarlo o no (N/A: Si Kirino tu puedes)

-No es cierto solo la usas para darle celos a Juana…Akane no me agrada

-Pues sabes que …

-Que?

-Yo me hice novio de una niña linda, dulce y tierna niña con una que el pueblo Owari conoce y no solo de vista, yo me meti con una niña virgen y no con una puta zorra (N/A: Muy bien Kirino I love Kirino)

Shindou en ese momento le dio un puñetazo (N/A: o putazo como quieran llamarlo xD) nada merecido a Kirino

-No te atrevas a hablar de Okatsu-san asi-dijo Shindou muy enojado

-Sabes que digo la verdad y a Akane no es una puta y yo lo se-dijo Kirino limpiándose la sangre de su cara

-¿Como?-pregunto confuso Shindou

-Akane ya nos virgen ella se entrego a mi, en alma y cuerpo-confeso Kirino

Shindou quedo impactado con la revelación de su amigo

-Que has dicho O.O-dijo Shindou

-SI asi es Akane y yo somos novios, amantes ella se entrego a mi y cuando lo hacíamos gemia mi nombre y en ningún momento dijo el tuyo

-No lo puedo creer-

N/A: Me tenia que despejar de 17 bodas un poco ¿no?

Espero y les haya gustado

Atte:

HAK


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que muchos esperaban!

Disclaemer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone no me pertenecen son de Akihiro Hino

Advertencias:

Lemmon!

Pensamientos en _cursiva_

Tenmaoi!

**Capitulo II:**

**La persona que amo en realidad**

_Al día siguiente, en el presente_

En una habitación oscura se encontraban 2 personas, una de ellas era una mujer que gemía al sentir los labios de su amante en su cuello

-Más por favor-pedía la mujer gimiendo

El chico desabrocho la camisa de la chica y la lanzo por algún lugar de la habitación

-No te detengas 

La chica le quito la camisa y el pantalón al chico y comenzó a masajeárselo atreves del bóxer

-Ahh-gemia el chico

El chico le quito la falda a la chica y la acaricio los muslos

-Hazlo ahora-rogo la mujer

-No espera un poco-

-Hagalo ya Shindou-san-

-Akane te amo-

Shindou despertó todo sudado y con la respiracion agitada

-Pero que…-dijo Shindou-por que soñé con eso…-

-Shindou-sama-dijo una maid

-.!..-Shindou grito

-Gomenasai

-Si?-

-¿Que quiere para desayunar?-

-Hot Cakes-dijo Shindou (N/A1:*O* yo quiero)

-Esta bien, compermiso-

Shindou se preparo para ir al colegio Raimon, se vistió,(N/A2: *O*) desayuno y se fue

-Shindou-sempai-dijo una vocecita muy conocida

-…Tenma-

-Shindou-sempai esta bien? Lo noto muy distraído-

-No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Llego a su salón y vio a Kirino, este le regreso la mirada muy enojado; Shindou lo paso por alto y se dirigió a su lugar

Las clases pasaron y el entrenamiento vespertino también; solo que durante este no pudo ver a Akane sin recordar su sueño y sonrojarse

Al ver solo a Akane lo excitaba y le daba cosas de hacerle nada apropiadas

Atrás del club de futbol del Endou-kantoku

Akane: ¿funciono?

Kirino: (sonriendo) A la perfección

Akane: Hay me alegro

Kirino: Yo también

Akane: si tan solo esto es un trato

Kirino: si…

Akane: a quien amas?

Kirino: O/O etto…

Akane: si?

Kirino: A…a…Ju…a…na

Akane: (fingiendo) no te oí

Kirino: Juana (en voz baja)

Akane: Que?

Kirino: a Juana (un poco mas alto)

Akane: a mi madre? O que dijiste?

Kirino: A JUANA!

Akane: Que alegría e iremos al pasado muy pronto

Kirino: Si…

Akane: Será mejor que nos vayamos

Kirino: Te llevo

Akane: No gracias nos vemos

Kirino: Sayonara

Akane salió del escondite y se dirigió a su salón ya que había olvidado un cuaderno, para su mala o buena suerte, Shindou también

-Shindou-san-

-Akane-

-Etto..Akane (sonrojado) será mejor que no me vuelvas hablar

-¿Por que?

-Por tu seguridad _y pureza_

-Mi seguridad?-

-Sayonara-dijo el evadiéndola

-Shindou-san (enojada)-

Cuando Akane jalo del brazo a Shindou accidentalmente lo atrajo hacia a ella y…se besaron

Shindou profundizo el beso y la llevo hasta el salón mas cercano que hubo a su alcance; Shindou la recostó en la mesa del sensei y a su cuello lo beso, mordisqueo, dejando marcas nada discretas, Akane gimió, el le quito la blusa y la falda, ella le quito el pantalón y la camisa.

-Se ve que el entrenamiento le viene bien-dijo Akane viendo su torso-_muy bien_

HAK: que haces escribiendo (con un aura maligna)

HEKI: Te estaba calentando las teclas

HAK: HEKI!

HEKI: fue un placer conocerlos

HAK: pero que (leyendo el lemmon) muy bien

HEKI: que…

HAK: shh…u_u..Te dejare seguir

HEKI: enserio *O*

HAK: SI U_u

HEKI: continuamos

Shindou: estas muy bien desarrollada para tus 15 años

Akane: O/O

Shindou: mejor para mí (N/AS:HENTAI)

Shindou le desabrocho el sujetador y comenzó a masajearle los pechos mientras Akane gemía ante tal gesto de el, el chico que la enamoro con una sonrisa y dulzura, aquel chico por el cual renuncio al club de periodismo, y entro al Raimon, aquel chico que nunca imagino, aquel que siempre soñó, aquel que ahora le estaba haciendo el amor.

Shindou comenzó a besar, mordisquear, acariciar y apretar aquellos pechos, de ella, la chica que lo enamoro con su ternura, la chica por quien el bajaba sus calificaciones por solo pensar en esta, la chica por quien se pasaba horas componiendo hermosas melodías en su piano, la chica que era su princesa de su cuento de hadas, la chica que fue su primer amor, la chica a quien le estaba entregando su virginidad

-Shin-sama Daisuki

-Akane Daisuki

El comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de ella haciendo que esta se excitara a niveles inimaginables

-Onegai Akane si te lastimo solo dime y ahí pararemos

-Nunca me lastimarías físicamente _por que sentimentalmente ya lo hiciste-_

Shindou comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y Akane gimió hasta que el miembro de el choco con una pared o algo parecido después por las mejillas de la chica se podía observar claramente una lágrima de dolor

-…-Akane soltó un grito agudo

-Akane!-grito exaltado Shindou saliendo rápidamente de ella

-No pares-dijo Akane con un nudo en la garganta

-Te dije que si te lastimaba me dijeras-

-No me lastimaste continua-

Shindou no muy feliz hizo caso a su **CHICA,** le limpio las lágrimas, la beso para tranquilizarla y entrelazo una de sus manos con una de Akane, comenzó a introducirse en Akane otra vez, muy despacio, este encontró de nuevo el tope.

-Akane…Gomen-dijo el cerrando los ojos e introduciéndose en Akane salvajemente

-…-Akane al principio grito hasta que después comenzó a sentir mucho placer

-Ahh Ahh- gemían sin parar los 2

-Akane te amo-

-Yo también-

El comenzó a entrar y salir salvajemente de ella y mas tarde el clímax los alcanzo

-Esta muy caliente-se quejaba Akane

Después Shindou salió de ella, la beso y le pregunto:

-¿Ahora que somos?-

-No lo se-dijo ella confundida

-Te amo-

N/A 1: ahora es donde entro yo

N/A 2: ya arruino el momento Shindou x Akane

N/A 1: cállate ¬¬'

N/A 2: continua

-No usted esta confundido-

-¿Como?-

-Si ustedes novio de Okatsu-

-Como te enteraste, el único que lo sabias es…KIRINO! Kirino te lo dijo

-NO, yo los vi, yo los vi-dijo Akane levantándose de la mesa del sensei

-Akane Matte! Shindou

-Esto...Esto…esto fue un error-dijo ella cogiendo su ropa rápidamente

-No, no lo fue-

-Este el algo que nunca debió pasar-dijo ella saliendo del salón

-Akane Matte!-dijo el levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose la camisa y los boxers

-Sayonara…Gomen ne-dijo ella corriendo hacia los baños encerrándose en estos

-Akane-grito Shindou desde afuera de estos golpeando la puerta con unos de los lados de sus puños

-No fue un error-dijo ella

-Akane-dijo Shindou rendido alejándose de ahí

Akane se puso de espaldas a la puerta y se deslizo por ella hasta quedar en el suelo

-Por que me enamore de Shindou ¿por que? ¿POR QUE?-lo ultimo lo grito

_Mientras en otro lugar_

Kirino se dirigía a su hogar pero antes de ir paso al campo junto al lago y vio a un Tenma no jugando futbol y le extraño y se dirigió haciendo el menor ruido que pudo, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que oyó las palabras y el nombre "Aoi Suki da yo"

-Matsukaze-dijo Kirino por detrás

Tenma salto por el susto

-Kirino-sempai me asusto-dijo Tenma más tranquilo

-Matsukaze ¿que haces?-

-La tarea-

-La tarea ¿Tu piensas en algo que no sea el futbol?-

-Si en Aoi…digo…digo… en el equipo-se corrigió Tenma

-Te ayudare-dijo Kirino

-¿Como? ¿Qué dijo?-cuestiono Tenma

-Te ayudare a conquistar a Aoi-

-Enserio *O*-dijo Tenma

-Enserio-contesto Kirino

-Arigato-dijo muy emocionado el menor

-Practicamos-dijo Kirino cogiendo el balón

-Vale-

Y así continuaron hasta ya pasadas algunas horas

**Continuara…**

Hola aquí con el segundo capitulo de el plan

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Clara Nishisawa**

**Kim Natsuyaki**

**Valen Mizukoshi**

**Nao-chan16**

**Anelisse Lovegood**

**Yue Wang **

**Yuko-96**

**Aiba Flora Joya**

Arigatou… por ustedes va este capitulo

Atte.

HAK

Haruna Aldenas Kariya

Love Toramaru x Yuuka!, Tachimukai x Haruna!, Gouenji x Natsumi, Kirino x Juana, Tenma x Aoi!, Kogure x Haruna, Kirino x Akane, Suzuno x Clara, Midorikawa x Ulvida, Kidou x Touko, Fubuki x Fuyuka, Reika x Kazemaru, Fidio x Rushe, Beta x Fey

HEKI

Henaichigo Kino

Love Endou x Aki, Shindou x Akane, Hiroto x Ulvida, Fubuki x Haruna, Fuyuka x Fudou, Tenma x Midori, Tsunami x Rika, Fidio x Rushe, Reika x Kazemaru, Beta x Alpha

Sin mas Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san PERDONENME! Por la tardanza aquí les traigo el 3 capitulo de esta historia que me encanta

Aquí haciendo el tercer capitulo de esta historia no recomendada para menores de 12 años, amantes del Okatsu x Shindou, cardiacos, asmáticos, odiantes del Akane x Shindou, Juana x Kirino, Kirino x Akane, Tenma x Aoi etc.

Bueno el disclaemer

Disclaemer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/Go/ Chrono Stone/ Galaxy no me pertenecen son de Level-5 o mejor conocidos como los amantes del Endatsu, Endnatsu, Endonatsu, Endumi, Ichiaki y estoy comenzando a ver que también del Shindou x Okatsu (puaj) etc.

Aclaraciones:

Heki sea hecho mas payasita por lo cual no escribirá este y otros capítulos asi que yo estare a cargo

Pensamientos: _cursiva_

Susurros: **

Espacio entre canción: ooo

Cambio de escena: /

Sin mas

Enjoy

**Capitulo III:**

**Dos hombres y un destino**

Despues de esa tarde Akane ha estado faltando a los entrenamientos, se ha vuelto mas callada de lo normal, ya no tenia ese brillo especial en los ojos, ahora todo era oscuridad.

Shindou siempre trataba de hablar con Akane desde ese incidente, pero ella lo evitaba con un "estoy ocupada" " tengo prisa" "hablaremos mas tarde" "no tengo nada que hablar contigo" o simplemente lo ignoraba o lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca

Kirino harto de ver asi a su mejor amiga y complice fue a buscarla una tarde, cuando llego a la casa de Akane vio que su casa era linda, pequeña, espaciosa, pero muy acogedora. Subio a la habitación de la chica y vio que la puerta estaba abierta asi que entro sin hacer ruido y observo a su amiga junto a la ventana con varias lagrimas que caian por sus blancas mejillas

-Shindou Takuto eres un idiota, me hiciste daño, te entregue todo y estuve a punto de hachar a perder el plan

"Te entregue todo" esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del lindo defensa peli-rosa

Kirino sin hacer minimo ruido salio de la habitación de la Yamana. Iba muy enojado, pero cuando llego al campo cerca del puente, un poco de su enojo se esfumo cuando vio a cierto castaño en el campo sentado, su expresión cambio cuando se acordó que hacia el castaño ahí

-Kusou-maldijo Kirino

Cierto, habia citado esa misma tarde a Tenma en el campo para ayudarle con su cita del chico y Aoi

Rapidamente bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a Tenma

-Matsukaze-

-Kirino-sempai pensé que ya no iba a venir-

-como crees, yo nunca prometo nada y despues no lo cumplo-

-Bueno …¿y que voy a hacer?

-Tenma tu…

Kirino se paso la tarde explicándole a Tenma lo que iba a hacer ¿Cómo se tardo tanto? Bueno ya conocen a Tenma es un poco Baka (Tenma: Oye!)

Pero nunca dejo de pensar en las palabras de la oji-morada

"Te entregue todo"

/

A la tarde siguiente

-Minna-llamo Endou-kantoku

-¿Nani?-preguntaron todos

-El director nos a insistido que de ahora en adelante se unan a 2 clubs-dijo Kidou-kantoku

-¿Y..?-

-Los meti a todos a música-dijo Endou con su risa característica de el

-¿Musica? –gritaron todos

-Si…y yo les diría que fueran ahora ya que su sensei es algo estricta-

-¿Quien es?-

-Anna Takeshi-

Despues de eso todos se hecharon a correr pues ya conocían a la sensei y.. no era muy amable que digamos

Despues de llegar la sensei los paso a cantar en parejas

-Las parejas serán:-anuncio la sensei

Yamana y Nishizono

Matsukaze y Sorano

Kirino y Shindou

Ryouma y Rune

Seto y Tsurugi

Kaiji y Tsurumasa

Kageyama y Kariya

Kurama y…

-sensei y…¿yo con quien?-pregunto Kurama

-Con un alumno que tengo muy inteligente, talentoso y guapo-(Ya se imaginaran quien)

-¿Quien?-

-Atsushi-kun, pase por favor-llamo la sensei

-Minamisawa-san –dijeron todos

-Bueno están listas las parejas-

Despues de que todos pasaran a cantar les toco a Shindou y Kirino

-Chicos empiezen que no tengo todo su tiempo

-Hai-dijeron los participantes

(N/A: Tranquilos no sera yaoi, al menos no esa pareja)

La música era lenta y tranquila, despues un poco mas rápida *

Shindou: Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé, es la chica que busque, es la chispa de mi piel, mi primer amor, mi primera vez~

Kirino: Ella es el regalo que tanto espere, cuando no pensaba ya en volverme a enamorar, brillas como el sol de otro amanecer ~

Ambos: por el amor de esa mujer~… somos 2 hombres con un mismo destino~

Shindou: Pero yo se ella me quiere a mi y que juega contigo ~

Ambos: por el amor de esa mujer~… somos 2 hombres con un mismo destino~

Kirino: y aunque me digas que ella es para ti y aunque seas mi amigo ~ luchare ~

ooo

Kirino: Cuando esta conmigo la hago mujer, le doy todo lo que se mi futuro y mi ayer, la se despertar, la se comprender

Shindou: cuando esta conmigo es niña otra vez cada beso sabe a miel es amiga de los 2 pero en el amor jugamos los 3

Ambos: por el amor de esa mujer~… somos 2 hombres con un mismo destino~

Shindou: Pero yo se ella me quiere a mi y que juega contigo ~

Ambos: por el amor de esa mujer~… somos 2 hombres con un mismo destino

Kirino: y aunque me digas que ella es para ti y aunque seas mi amigo ~ luchare ~

Shindou: Luchare ~

Kirino: Luchare

Shindou: Luchare~

Ambos: Luchare~

ooo

Todos se quedaron impresionados no imaginaban que ellos cantaran asi. Akane se sintió culpable pensaba que ese plan estaba llagando muy lejos…demasiado

-Muy bien la siguientes son..Sorano, Yamana, Beta y Seto-

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntaron Tenma y Tsurugi

-Despues-

/

Ooo

La música era un poco triste **

Aoi: en el espejo se refleja un perfil

Akane: y al verte ahí mi corazón triste se...rompe

ooo

Midori: no quiero cantar…es demasiado cursi* Akane le dio un codazo

Aoi *Midori-san Tsurugi-kun te esta viendo*- susurro picara la peli-azul y Midori comenzo a cantar

ooo

Midori: Tu eres algo inalcanzable para mi y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre

Beta: deseos que imagine, mis sueños que forje, se quedaran aquí en mi corazón~

Aoi: palabras que pensé jamás te las diré no hay ilusión

Akane: no hay ilusión

Aoi: hoy lo se

Akane: Hoy los se

Aoi: sufriré~

Akane: mi dolor superare la vida seguirá, atrás no volveré y empezare de nuevo a vivir~

Midori: La tristeza olvidare, mi corazón jamás~ dare ya lo ha decidido~

ooo

Beta: mis labios quedaran por siempre sellados lo siento muy dentro de mi es el destino

Aoi: dejaste huella con solo escuchar tu voz y se grabaron en mi tus palabras

Akane: en vez de susurrar lo que sientes por mi quisiera que lo gritaras al mundo

Midori: Tu condición de amor deberías decir y crecerá

Beta: y crecerá

Aoi: nuestro amor

Akane: nuestro amor

Aoi: mas fuerte

Akane: mas fuerte

Midori: sola ya no estare… la vida seguirá… atrás no volveré…. y nos podremos fortalecer

Beta: a… tu amor me aferrare tu imagen siempre aparecerá~ será mas que un recuerdo

Ooo

Aoi: mi dolor superare la vida seguirá, atrás no volveré y empezare de nuevo a vivir~

Akane: La tristeza olvidare, mi corazón jamás dare

Midori: ahh la vida seguirá atrás no volveré y nos podremos fortalecer

Las 4: ahh tu amor me aferrare tu imagen siempre aparecerá~ será más que un recuerdo

/

Todos enmudecieron Akane, Aoi, Beta y Midori tenían esas voces…wao

-Que bien escondido tenían esas voces-dijo Tsurugi a lo cual Midori se sonrojo

-Bravo-dijo Kirino y empezó a aplaudir segundos mas tarde lo imitaron los presentes

/

Cuando salieron de su clase…

-Midori-san-llamo un chico peli-azul a la chica

-Ya te he dicho que solo me llames Midori-

-Midori-chan-

-¿Nani?-pregunto ella sonrojada

-Podemos hablar un minuto

-Hai-

/

-siento que estamos llegando muy lejos con este plan ¿no?-dijo Akane preocupada

-Shindou se lo busco-contesto Kirino

-Si…pero…-

-No me digas que ya te estas hechando para atrás-

-No lo se-

-No recuerdas lo que te hizo sufrir cuando lo veias con Perratsu-

-Si…-

-No recuerdas cuando tu le tomabas fotos mientras el pensaba en Okatsu

-Si..-

-ahí esta, no recuerdas ese dolor-

-Si

- Y por qué decidiste

-Que no me echare para atrás!

-Esa es la Akane yo conozco-

/

-Aoi-chan-llamo un castaño a Aoi

-¿Si?-

-yo….yo….et…to…me…. pre….gunt…..aba… si

-¿Nani?

-Me preguntaba si….

**Continuara…**

Los dejo en suspenso jajajaja

Bueno hasta la próxima

Sayonara…Matta ne

Tal vez actualice dentro de pocos días o no?

Atte:

HAKK = Haruna Aldenas Kariya Kirino

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**Las canciones:**

*= Dos hombres y un destino-Axel y David Bustamante

**= Omokage/Shaman King ending 2/Fandub español-Karla

***= Al fin te encontre-Rio Roma

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Minna-sempai que les parecería que yo hiciera un "EL PLAN" vers. Inazuma Eleven?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**Agradecimientos a:**

-Anelisse Lovegood

-Kim Natsuayaki

-Aiba Flora Joya

-Yuko-96

-Clara Nishisawa

-Valen Mizukoshi

-Blackmoon11

-radioinazuma

**Proximo capitulo:**

**Las citas**

Esto puede incluir Tenma x Aoi, Fey x Beta, Tsurugi x Midori x Nishiki y (pero minúscula pizca) Hamano x Hayami


	4. Citas!

Minna-san Wolas!

Aquí haciendo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia no recomendada para menores de 12 años, amantes del Okatsu x Shindou, cardiacos, asmáticos, odiantes del Akane x Shindou, Juana x Kirino, Kirino x Akane, Tenma x Aoi etc.

Bueno el disclaemer

Disclaemer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/Go/ Chrono Stone/ Galaxy no me pertenecen son de Level-5 o mejor conocidos como los amantes del Endatsu, Endnatsu, Endonatsu, Endumi, Ichiaki y estoy comenzando a ver que también del Shindou x Okatsu (puaj) etc.

**Aclaraciones:**

Heki sea hecho más payasita por lo cual no escribirá este y otros capítulos así que yo estaré a cargo con mi amiga escritora…Liz…pero quiere que la llamen Aoi Ichino Fubuki Utsunomya o AIFU (Trátenla bien)

Pensamientos: _cursiva_

Susurros: **

Espacio entre canción: ooo

Cambio de escena: /

**Advertencias:**

Este capitulo estara muy largoooooooooooo (Lean hasta el final)

Habra:

-Fey x Beta

-Tenma x Aoi

-Nishiki x Midori x Tsurugi

-Va a ver tantititititito Hamano x Hayami

Sin más

Enjoy

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Midori-chan-

-¿Nani?-pregunto ella sonrojada

-Podemos hablar un minuto

-Hai-

/

-Siento que estamos llegando muy lejos con este plan ¿no?-dijo Akane preocupada

-Shindou se lo busco-contesto Kirino

-Si…pero…-

-No me digas que ya te estas echando para atrás-

-No lo se

/

-Aoi-chan-llamo un castaño a Aoi

-¿Si?-

-yo….yo….et…to…me…. pre….gunt…..aba… si

-¿Nani?

-Me preguntaba si….

**Capítulo IV:**

**Las Citas/Ella y yo**

-Me preguntaba si….

-dilo Tenma-dijo desesperada Aoi

-Si quisieras… TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO!-Lo último lo grito

-Yo…Si!-dijo feliz y sonrojada Aoi

-¿Enserio?-

-Hai-

-¿pasado mañana paso por ti?-

-a las 5-

-Perfecto-

-Sayonara Tenma-kun-

-Sayonara Aoi-chan-

/

-perfecto Matsukaze –dijo un peli-rosa que observaba desde lejos esa escena

-Pobre-dijo una oji-morada

-Yo le pondría un 7-dijo un sexy chico peli-morado

-Yo un 4-dijo un chico peli-verde

-¿Estará bien?-cuestiono un pequeño que siempre lleva en su cabeza una banda azul claro

-Jijiji yo le pongo un 8- dijo un peli-azul con googles

-Un 9-dijo un chico de lentes blancos

-¿nueve?-preguntaron todos

-yo nunca me atrevería a decirle eso a la persona de quien gusto-dijo Hayami mas rojo que el cabello de Hiroto

-¿Y quién es esa persona?-dijo Hamano… ¿celoso?

-¿Enserio no das ni una?-dijo Minnamisawa

-No-dijo Hamano-Porque todos saben hasta Minnamisawa-san y yo no-

-Ven te diré algo-dijo Minnamisawa llevándose a Hamano lejos del escondite

/

A la mañana siguiente…

Midori y Aoi llegaron sonrientes

-Y ahora a ustedes que le paso-dijo Akane

-Es que ayer paso algo maravilloso…-dijo Midori

-Inolvidable-dijo Aoi

Y después ambas suspiraron

- ¿Que les paso?-pregunto Akane

-Es que a mi…Tenma-kun me invito a salir-dijo Aoi

-Y… ¿a ti?-pregunto Aoi refiriéndose a Midori

-Es que bueno…Tsurugi….Tsurugi….me invito a salir-

-enserio-preguntaron Aoi y Akane

-SI-dijo Midori roja hasta por partes que no sabía que se podían poner rojas

-Pero…-dijo Akane

-Pero ¿Qué?-dijo Midori

-Midori-chan no… eres novia de Nishiki-dijo Akane

Midori se cayó de su nube

-Cierto…-dijo Aoi

-Y Aoi-chan no eres novia de Kariya-kun

-Pero Midori ya llevaba varias semanas viéndose a escondidas con Tsurugi-dijo Akane

-Pero es que ya no amo a Nishiki-confeso Midori

-¿y por qué no cortas con él?-pregunto Aoi

-es que… ya lo intente, pero él me dijo que nunca me va a dejar-dijo Midori

-Pues eso si esta grave-dijo Akane

Las chicas decidieron acabar la conversación para irse corriendo hacia la clase de la sensei Takeshi, pero lo que no sabían es que cierto moreno escucho la conversación a partir de "Pero es que ya no amo a Nishiki":

-Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí… ehh… Midori-

/

En la clase de música

-Bueno, chicos Ohayo-

-Ohayo-respondieron

-A ver ¿quien quiere cantar hoy?-pregunto la sensei

Nadie levanto su mano

-Bueno…Tsurugi y Ryoma suban al escenario AHORA!-dijo la sensei

-Hai-

Los chicos subieron al escenario comenzaron a cantar

/

Ooo

Al principio dicen algo y comienza la música*

Tsurugi: ella y yo…dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por dios… un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor… somos marido ella y yo

Nishiki: Mi esposa y yo… igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor, la dama perfecta toda una belleza y es mi inspiración somos feliz ella y yo….ella y yo

Tsurugi: Amigo ella y yo...solo nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar está prohibida pasión…y aunque tiene dueño solo tengo un sueño…ser su protector…somos marido ella y yo

ooo

Nishiki: hoy un hombre lucha por amor

Tsurugi: no me aconsejes en tu posición

Nishiki: Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón

Tsurugi: No sabes quien es víctima en la confusión

Nishiki: oye mi pa lucha por amor

Tsurugi: no, no me aconsejes en tu posición

Nishiki: Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón

Tsurugi: Tú no sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión

Nishiki: mi esposa y yo somos felices 2 almas matices en lo que es el amor…por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas no…hay no, no, no~

Tsurugi: Mi amigo ella y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación, pero la carne nos llamaba y la cama nos hacia una invitación…a solo hacer el amor~

Nishiki: hay ya te explique cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer… y que el marido entienda que perdió a su hembra, ahora es tu mujer... No puedes ganar los 3

Ooo

Nishiki: y te repito lucha por amor

Tsurugi: no, no me aconsejes en tu posición

Nishiki: Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón

Tsurugi: Tu no sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión

Nishiki: no seas tan tonto lucha por amor

Tsurugi: no, no me aconsejes en tu posición

Nishiki: Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón

Tsurugi: Tú no sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión

Ooo

Tsurugi: amigo pido perdón yo nunca te falle…me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver…y aunque todavía no puedo creer lo que este amargo encuentro me izo comprender, pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar, y aunque no es fácil lo que voy hacer admitiré que salí con tu mujer…

Tsurugi: Salí con tu mujer~

Nishiki: ¡¿Qué?!

Tsurugi: salí con tu mujer

Nishiki: no te creo no no te creo nada

Tsurugi: Salí con tu mujer~

Nishiki: No… no

Tsurugi: Salí con tu mujer~

Nishiki: que te perdone dios yo no lo voy a hacer…los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez...ya veo que todo era mentira cuando ella me dacia que se iba pa Puerto Rico de vacaciones con su amiga me mintió…tu y ella en una cama allá en Valla Mo quizás en isla verde o Carolina cuantos hoteles ensucio...tu también los odio a los 2

Tsurugi: tú no entiendes…

ooo

Tsurugi: pero yo… soy quien más sufro con todo esto me mata el dolor

Nishiki: eso fue una traición

Tsurugi: perdí un amigo por la tentación~…perdón~

Nishiki: Adiós

/

-Midori-san será mejor que resuelva sus sentimientos si no esto acabara mal-le susurro Aoi a Midori

Midori ahora estaba confundida

-¿Qué hago?… ¿Qué hago?-se cuestiono la peli-larga

/

Después de la clase, cada uno se fue a su casa

-Akane-llamo Kirino

-Que paso Kirino-kun

-Oye te acompaño a tu casa-

-Hai-

Camino a la casa de Akane vieron que Hamano y Minnamisawa estaban en una tienda de ropa

-¿Que hacen ahí?-pregunto Akane

-No los se pero estaban hablando de "cita… invitar… Hamano… Hayami"-dijo Kirino

-Pues ojala le vaya bien-

-Si-

/

**El dia de la citas…**

-Bien tu puedes es simple solo no tartamudees y todo estara bien-se trato de convencer Tenma

Llego a la casa de Aoi y toco a su puerta; abrió el papa de Aoi

-Konichiwa Señor Sorano-dijo temeroso Tenma

-Que se te ofrece-dijo el mayor

-Vengo por su hija-dijo Tenma

-Antes de eso tienes que firmar esto-dijo entregándole unos papeles

-Ottou-san º dejalo en paz-dijo apareciendo la chica por quien Tenma babeaba

-Pero hija…

Tenma y Aoi se habían ido ya

/

Mientras en otro lado…

-¿Que quieres?-dijo abriendo la puerta la señora Seto

-Vengo por su hija-

-pero tu no eres Nishiki-dijo la señora Seto-bueno adiós

La señora Seto le cerró la puerta en las narices a Tsurugi

-Shu shu-llamo alguien

Tsurugi miro hacia arriba

-Midori-chan-dijo sorprendido Tsurugi

-Bajo en un momento-dijo sonriente la chica a lo cual Tsurugi se sonrojo

Despues bajo y se fueron

La señora Seto no se dio cuenta cuando se fueron y fue a la habitación de Midori

-Hija quieres que llame a Nishiki para qué sal…-pero Midori no estaba

-SETO MIDORI!-

/

Mientras en otro lado…

-Nos vamos peque-pregunto un peli-verde extendiéndole la mano a su novia

-¡Hai!-

-No llegues tarde Beta-dijo Einam

-Si Ottou-san-dijo haciendo burla como cincoañera

-Solo soy 1 año mayor que tu-dijo Gamma

-Nos vemos Einam-dijo despidiéndose Fey

-no la traigas tan tarde-

-iieº

/

Mientras en otro lado… (N/A: u_u ah)

-Pero Minamisawa-san y si no quiere-dijo Hamano tratando de detener a su sempai quien lo llevaba a rastras

-Claro que si-dijo el mayor

-¿Y si no?-cuestiono el peli-azul

-Si y además ya llegamos-

-Enserio-

-Ve por ella… digo por el-se corrigió Minnamisawa

Hamano toco a la casa de Hayami

-Konichiwa Hamano-kun-saludo la madre de Hayami

-¿Esta Hayami?-pregunto Hamano

-¡Hai!-

-Hayami te busca Hamano-kun-grito la mujer

Hayami bajo de su habitación y salio al patio con Hamano

-Konichiwa-saludo Hayami

-Konichiwa-contesto Hamano

-Que haces aquí-pregunto Hayami

-¿Quieres salir?-

-¡Hai!-dijo Hayami

-etto…-dudo Hamano

-¿Si?-

-Pero no como amigos-

-¿Como entonces?-comenzo a sospechar Hayami

-Etto..bueno…Hayami Tsurumasa… te casarias conmigo-dijo Hamano

-Yo estoy de acuerdo les doy mis bendiciones-dijo la madre de Hayami

-Oka-sanº-chillo Hayami

Despues de eso la madre de Hayami se metió a la casa

-No es cierto era broma-dijo Hamano

-Bueno…-

-¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?-pregunto nervioso Hamano

-pero…-

-Entiendo no sientes lo mismo por mi…-

-CLARO QUE SI!...Lo que iba a decir que somos 2 hombres y eso se veria mal

-Tu cabello te ha crecido más ¿no?

-Hai…-

Un rato más tarde se veía a un Hayami vestido de mujer; en vez de sus coletitas, cuyas ahora les llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tenía el pelo suelto

A Hamano se le caía la baba

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo incomodo Hayami

-¡Hai!-contesto Hamano

/

**Con Tenma y Aoi**

-Y adonde quieres ir-pregunto Tenma a Aoi

-No lo se… al parque de diversiones

-¿Segura?

-¡Hai!

-¿Y a que atracción?-

-La rueda de la fortuna-

-Bien… vámonos-dijo Tenma jalando a Aoi

-Que prisa-dijo sonriendo Aoi

/

**Con Tsurugi y Midori…**

-¿A donde quieres ir?-cuestiono Tsurugi

-Al parque-conteso ella

-Bueno…-dijo el

-¿O te parece muy simple?-pregunto ella sonrojada

-iie-le dijo el

/

**Con Fey y Beta**

-¿Y que lugar nos depara el destino?-pregunto Fey a Beta

-El cine-contesto ella

-Todo lo que mi princesa ordene-

Ella solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual Fey se sonrojo y se quedo estatico, Beta se adelanto por pocos pasos y solo le sonrio

/

**En parque de diversiones:**

Tenma y Aoi se subieron en la rueda de la fortuna y uno al frente del otro; Aoi observaba la ventana y Tenma la miraba

_Que hermosa se ve cuando le da el solo en la cara de seguro el paisaje se ha de estar matando de envidia cuando ve a MI Aoi-_penso Tenma

Tenma al ver que Aoi lo volteo a ver el miro hacia la ventana

_Que guapo se ve…aquel chico que siempre ame…que siempre desee besar lo tengo tan cerca pero mi maldito cobardismo no me deja hablarle sin que me sonroje-pensó la chica un poco molesta_

-Aoi-llamo Tenma

-¿Nani?-

-Etto…bueno yo te quiero

-Yo también-

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la atracción paro y se tuvieron que bajar despues de esto los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que…

-Tenma-kun-llamo Aoi

-Nani-

-Puede jugar por mi-dijo señalando un puesto donde se tenia que encestar

-Pero no se jugar basquetbol-confeso el chico

- ¿Por mi?- demonios cuando Tenma oia eso provenir de Aoi nunca…pero nunca le negaba nada

-Esta bien-

-¿Cuanto por tirar?-pregunto Tenma al dueño del juego

-4 tiros por 15 yenes-

-Esta bien-

Tenma intento encestar pero no pudo

-Otros 4 intentos-pidio Tenma dando el dinero

-_Lo hare por Aoi-_penso Tenma

Encesto…

-Que quiere para su novia-

-¿Que quieres?

-Mmm…-dudo Aoi

Tenma miro hacia arriba y…había muñecos de los chicos y el

-Quiero ese-dijo Aoi señalando un Tenma de peluche

-Bien to…-

-Arigatou-

-Matte…tu eres ¿Matsukaze Tenma?-

-Hai

-¿Quieres llevarte otro muñeco?-

-Hai-dijo Aoi

-¿Cual?-pregunto Tenma

Aoi miro hacia arriba y vio 3 que le interesaron

-¿Me puede dar esos 3?-pregunto Aoi señalando a un muñeco de Shindou, otro de Kirino (HAK: Yo quiero uno) y otro de Tsurugi

-Tenma-kun me firma estos balones-dijo el hombre entregándole 3 balones

-Hai- Tenma firmo 2

-Que tal si el otro se lo traigo despues firmado por todos los Raimon Eleven-

-¿Enserio?

-Hai-

Aoi se fue muy feliz abrazando su peluche de Tenma; Tenma fue muy feliz con ver feliz a Aoi

Cuando la fue a dejar a su casa…

Aoi-chan-hablo Tenma

-Nani-

-Suki da yo

-Suki da yo

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron; Tenma la jalo del brazo y la acerco a el, cuando estuvieron cerca se besaron algo sutil

-Aoi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Hai-

/

**Con Tsurugi y Midori**

Y…-dudo la Seto

-Nani-pregunto el

-Que me cuentas..-

-los números-

-Jaja que chistoso-dijo Midori fingiendo una sonrisa

-Si lo se

-No era en serio

-Cuidado…-

-Nani…- dijo pero piso un charco de agua y resbalo pero Tsurugi quedo como en el primer capitulo, nariz con nariz

-Sabes que mas cuento-

-iie-

-Tus sonrojos-

-¿Y cuantos son?

-Muchos-

-Pero…-

Tsurugi se acerco mas a ella

-Tsurugi…yo

-Si?-

-No digas nada-dijo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para callarla, el reemplazo su dedos con sus labios, Midori se quedo en shock pero no tardo en corresponder, fue un beso apasionado, pero demostraba todo lo que ambos sentían

-Tsurugi-kun…-dijo ella separandose de el, por falta de oxigeno

-Nani-

-Suki da yo-

-Suki da yo-

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, se separaron y entrelazaron sus manos

-¿Quieres helado?-pregunto el

-Hai!

-Midori-chan..-

-Nani

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Midori lo beso rápidamente

-¿Eso que significa?-pregunto Tsurugi

-Tu que crees…-

Tsurugi solo sonrio

/

**Con Fey y Beta **

Bueno de ellos no hay mucho que decir ya que se encontraban en el cine besándose…

(AIFU: Kawai)

La ciudad Inazuma habia sido testigo de los viejos y en este caso amores bajo su cielo…azul

/

Traducciones:

Ottou-san: Padre

Iie: No

HAK: Acabe

Lectores: al fin ¬¬'

HAK: u_u

AIFU: estuvo muy largo si alguien llego hasta aquí ¡Felicidades!

HAK: ya lo se…fueron 15 hojas de Word y mori…me estruje el coco hasta mas no poder por la compensación de

1°.- actualizar tarde el cap 3 y 4

2°.- hacer tan corto el 3er cap

AIFU: Bueno que les pareció bueno…malo…no agradable

HAK: No se preocupen pueden comentar lo que quieran

Proximo Capitulo:

Vamos a ver a Juana de Arco! (ya se pone buena la cosa jijiji)


End file.
